


Cordially Invited

by thelma_throwaway



Series: Let’s Get Modern (AU) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi in a suit, Modern AU, The one where they all get dress up fancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway
Summary: “Uhm….” It takes her a moment to process the comment. Sai is still smiling, eyes crinkled as if he’s just bestowed a great compliment.“Don’t mind him,” Kakashi sighs. “Looks aside he’s totally feral.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sai, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Sai
Series: Let’s Get Modern (AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Cordially Invited

“Take that off.”

“What?” She raises a brow at his dark tone. 

“No--- keep it on,” Kakashi amends, closing the distance between them to palm the silky fabric at her hips. “But bend over.”

“Kakashi,” she sighs, letting him nibble on her neck for a moment as she fiddles with the clasp of her bracelet, trying to pinch the tiny lever open. He’s fresh from the shower, grey hair wet against his throat and fragrant with sandalwood. He lets the towel drop as a response. “You need to get dressed.”

“Don’t let me distract you,” he chuckles against her ear, pressing even closer. She fastens the bracelet and catches him with a palm.

“I’m not distracted. And you’re getting me wet!”

“That's what I like to hear.” He hooks a finger in the strap of her dress and slides it down over her shoulder. “We have the room for the weekend, we should make the most of it.” 

“No—“ Sakura rolls her eyes. “You’re getting my  _ dress _ wet, asshole.” 

He drags his feet all the way to the university— lingering in the elevator to examine the engraved button plate, bumming a cigarette off a crusty punk of indeterminate age and genre, stopping to pet a large white dog as they near the campus. 

Sakura resists the urge to remind him not to ruin his suit. It’s  _ his  _ event and he can be downright persnickety when it comes to his appearance if he wants to be. Plus she’s doing her best to tame her tendency to mother and nag and smother her boyfriends into submission. 

Kakashi finally says goodbye to his puppy friend and stands to brush off his knees. He looks at her expectantly and she just smiles lightly and turns back to examining the flowers. 

“Sakura,” he says after a moment.

“Hmm?”

He gestures sheepishly to the white fur matted on his trousers. “Do you…”

She opens her clutch and withdraws a tiny lint roller. When he hands it back she puts an electric green gummy in his palm and he grins. 

“You’re the best.” Kakashi loops an arm through hers as they walk on, leaning down to leave a sour apple scented kiss on her cheek. “Have I mentioned you look exquisite tonight?”

“Not in so many words,” Sakura hums. She’d eaten two of the gummies while he was in the shower and is feeling positively liquid at this point. 

“Sorry,” he says softly. “I just… am not looking forward to tonight.”

He hadn’t wanted to get on the plane, hadn’t even wanted to leave the house. The only thing that had gotten a smile from him the whole trip was the lush hotel suite his publisher had arranged for them, complete with a cedar sauna tub on a secluded balcony and a massive four-poster bed. It was  _ too  _ perfect-— he didn’t want to do anything but defile every surface in the room.

It’s not hard to see why a man who wears a mask every day wouldn’t enjoy an evening gala in his honor. He’d hung up on the publishers when they’d suggested arranging a publicity shoot and declined to give a speech. The hotel, the limo (which he’d also turned down, to her private disappointment) was all a big butter up for the full tour to come. They’ve decided they can make it a bestseller if they can just get Kakashi to stand next to the book for a second and smile. A book about the orgasm, written by a man who looks like sex on two legs. 

His only request had been for his illustrator to be flown out, the same one who had drawn all the  _ Icha Icha _ s. She’s looking forward to meeting him. It’s the main reason she hasn’t given in to Kakashi’s suggestions that they skip the event and spend all night in the tub under the stars.

They pause to admire themselves in a set of tall windows. Sakura can’t help but pull him closer as she takes it in-- Kakashi in his well-cut charcoal suit, his mask and tie just a few shades darker. He’d agreed to a haircut if she’d do it and the results aren’t bad at all, combed back and curling slightly in the night hair. He’s wearing a watch she’s never seen, a pair of shoes that must be Asuma’s. Sakura meets his eye in their reflection just as it finishes a similar appraisal and he grins. 

She’d gone out and gotten a  _ dress _ \--- red silk that hangs in pleasingly heavy folds over her chest, her hips, her thighs, and sways with every movement. Strappy sandals with a wooden heel, which Kakashi had held up in awe when she’d brought them home, silver earrings and a delicate bracelet to match.

She knows he’s dreading the whole thing but it feels good to be grown for once.

“We look damn good, Mr.Hatake, ” Sakura says, closing her palm around his arm and pulling herself to him.

“I have to agree.” He grins down at her in the pause. “Ms.Haruno.” 

Sakura laughs.

“ _ Doctor _ Haruno,” Kakashi says mischievously.

“ _ Professor _ Hatake,” she teases back. 

He leans down to put a covered kiss on her cheek. She holds up two fingers in a C shape to their reflection and winks like she’s taking a picture. “For the scrapbook.” 

Kakashi looks so pained as they mount the steps to the event hall that she almost suggests they turn back. They’ve made a big to-do but she can’t stand to see him anxious and uncomfortable. He looks down at her, an unfamiliar worry on his brows that makes her heart twist in her chest. 

Kakashi is a man bewildered by his own accomplishments. 

“I guess I’ll… find my editor,” he says defeatedly as they pass through the tall arch leading to the party. “They got some famous sex therapist to do a reading, she wants to meet me first and then I’ll have to say hello to the university president and sign some books. They’re talking about a laureate something or other? I think the mayor’s here...”

“Poor you,” she laughs. 

“I--” He looks at her, flummoxed. “I just want to follow you around and watch you move in this fucking stunning dress all night.” 

“I think that's the gummy,” she says kindly 

“And eat shrimp and make fun of people. Everyone is going to want to talk to me.”

“That’s definitely the gummy.” Sakura draws close to fix his tie. “You don’t have to make any more conversation than ‘hello, thanks for coming’ if you don’t want to. And I brought a Ziploc bag for shrimp.”

She lifts on her toes to plant a kiss on his forehead, passing a palm over his arms in a soothing gesture. “You could also accept that you’ve earned all this and enjoy the fruits of your labor.”

“The not being able to follow you around part is the real heartbreaker,” he sighs, nuzzling his chin against her forehead before drawing away. 

People are starting to stream steadily into the hall around them. Despite his penchant for public sex, Kakashi can’t abide PDA around strangers.  _ The enemy _ , his expression seems to suggest now.

“You can follow me around the hotel room all day tomorrow,” she promises, grinning at the hungry noise it pulls from deep in his chest.

“Let’s get this over with.” He breathes hard once and then pulls her into the hall.

They part ways after a brief introduction to his editor, a tense but effusive man in dark glasses named Ebisu who whisks Kakashi away at the first opportunity. Sakura grins and waves as he’s dragged off and goes to locate the bar.

All around the hall hang eight-foot tall bearing quotes from Kakashi’s writing and the mysterious Sai’s illustrations. She takes her white wine and circles the room, bubbly and content. The people watching is 

“No way,” she giggles in front of a blow-up of Kakashi’s author photo. He’s wearing a black turtleneck and a mortified expression. Without looking away she extracts her phone from her purse and snaps a picture.

Her glass is empty so she goes back to the bar for another. She feels a hand on her elbow and before her reflexes take over, there’s a covered kiss on her jaw. “Found you.”

Kakashi orders a beer, blushing when the pretty bartender says, “Hey! You’re the guy.”

He pulls Sakura away just as an old colleague locks eyes, spiriting her to a quiet corner tucked behind a pillar. On the cloth covered table are copies of  _ Illustrating Radical Feminine Pleasure _ , and a thin young man bent over with a sharpie, dutifully signing away. 

“Sai.” Kakashi squeezes her hand for some reason and she looks at him puzzled. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out here for hor d'oeuvres and a string quartet,” the young man sighs without looking up.

“I figured if I was going to suffer you should too.” He picks up one of the books and tilts it towards Sakura as if he’s never seen it before. “This cover is what gets everyone wet. Looks great on a coffee table.” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard the one about the gift horse, Kakashi.” Sai straightens and turns to them, marker still aloft. “It  _ is  _ good to see you, though.” 

“It's good to see you, too.” 

“This is your girlfriend, Kakashi?” He smiles and offers a gentlemanly hand.

Sakura smiles back and tries not to blush when he bends to brush a light kiss along her knuckles. There’s something so delicate and poised about the illustrator that she feels like she’s meeting minor royalty instead of a major pervert. Behind her Kakashi rolls his eyes. “I really admire your work, I’m so glad I had the chance to meet you.”

“My pleasure. From everything Kakashi has told me about you I thought you’d be a lot hotter.”

“Uhm….” It takes her a moment to process the comment. Sai is still smiling, eyes crinkled as if he’s just bestowed a great compliment.

“Don’t mind him,” Kakashi sighs. “Looks aside he’s totally feral.”

“At least bigger tits,” Sai adds. “The way he talked about you made it sound like you’d have a good pair of knockers.”

“Well this was a mistake,” Kakashi says brightly. “I knew I should have just had you sign a book.”

Sakura feels the vein in her forehead thrum, and it starts to beat double time when she notices Sai’s eyes on it. His smile spreads a bit more.

“Kakashi!” Ebisu rounds the corner and seizes Kakashi by the arm, yanking him free from Sakura’s side. He bobs his head at Sai but doesn’t stop to talk--- propelling the author away towards the podium across the hall. “They’re ready!”

Kakashi looks back helplessly for a moment before disappearing into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> lololol please drop what tags I should add in the comments 😹😹😹


End file.
